conanfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El salvaje mundo de conan
='Portada: '= link=El salvaje mundo de conan'' 'http://www.facebook.com/esalvajemundode.conanArchivo:ZxA_c.jpg'' ' ' Robert E Howard copia.jpg|Robert Ervin Howard presenta:|link=Robert E Howard|linktext=La saga más popular de Howard han sido las historias de Conan, las cuales transcurren en la Edad de Hiboria, situada hace unos doce mil años entre el hundimiento de Atlantis y los albores de la Historia. Plant copia.jpg|Conan Lancer Books: 1966 - 1977|link=Books Robert E Howard|linktext=Esta versión de las historias fue la que presentó a Conan el Cimmerio en la cultura popular. (1) Marvel.jpg|Marvel presenta:|link=Marvel Conan|linktext=La editorial que posteriormente sería conocida como Marvel Comics nació en 1939 con el nombre de Timely Publication (1970-1993)-.jpg|Conan el Bárbaro: 1970-1993|link=Conan the Barbarian-Marvel. Vol.1|linktext=Conan publicado por Marvel en la década de 1970, de Roy Thomas a los guiones de titanes como Barry Smith o John Buscema a los dibujos. (1971-1975).jpg|Savage Tales: 1971-1975|link=SavageTales|linktext=Coleccion de 11 números y un Anual con un paréntesis de casi dos años y medio después de el primer número de mayo de 1971, a continuación, octubre de 1973 y julio de 1975. (1973-1987)-.jpg|Conan el Bárbaro Anuales Vol.1: 1973-1987|link=Annual Conan The Barbarian (1974-1975)- Giant.jpg|Conan el Bárbaro.Vol.2 Tamaño Gigante: 1974 - 1995|link=Conan the Barbarian - Giant Size (1974-1995)-.jpg|La espada Salvaje de Conan: 1974 - 1995|link=The Savage Sword of Conan The Barbarian|linktext=Con fecha de agosto de 1974 salió al mercado la publicación de formato casi idéntico a Savage Tales, y con título parecido, "The Savage Sword of Conan" (1977)-(1984)-Marvel.jpg|Super Special-Conan: 1977-1984|link=Marvel Super Special-Conan|linktext=fue una serie de 41 numeros las revistas publicadas por Marvel Comics desde 1977 hasta 1986. (1978)- C.jpg|Conan tiras de periódico: 1978 - 1981|link=Conan Newspaper Strips|linktext=Las Historias de Conan el Barbaro de Marvel tambien fueron adaptadas en un Periodico. (1979)-What.jpg|¿Que pasaria si Hoy caminara Conan Sobre la Tierra?: 1978|link=What If Conan-Walked the earth Today|linktext= ¿Qué pasa si?: Basado en La Espada Salvaje de Conan nº 5 (1980)-(1989).jpg|El Rey Conan: 1980 - 1989|link=King Conan (1982)-Cona.jpg|Conan Especial película: 1982|link=Conan Movie special|linktext=Adaptación al cómic de la película "Conan el Bárbaro" (1985-1992).jpg|Novela gráfica de Marvel: 1985-1992|link=Marvel Graphic Novel (1986)-Off.jpg|Manual Oficial del Universo Conan: 1986|link=Official Handbook of the Conan Universe (1987-1995.jpg|Conan Saga: 1987-1995|link=Conan Saga (1993)-Conan Vol 2.jpg|Conan el Bárbaro Vol. 2: 1993|link=Conan the Barbarian Vol 2 (1994-1995).jpg|Conan Clásico: 1994-1995|link=Conan Classic (1994-1995)-Co.jpg|El aventurero: 1994-1995|link=Conan The adventurer (1995)- (1996.jpg|Conan Marvel Comics: 1995-1996|link=Conan Marvel Comics (1995)-Conn vs.jpg|Conan vs Rune: 1995|link=Conan vs Rune (1995-1996).jpg|El Salvaje: 1995-1996|link=Conan The Savage (1997)-Cn the.jpg|El usurpador: 1997|link=Conan the Barbarian - The Usurper (1997-1998)-Conan Marvel trasury.jpg|Conan Marvel Edición tesoro: 1997-1998|link=Conan Marvel treasury edition (1998)-Lord.jpg|El Señor de las arañas: 1998|link=Conan - Lord Of The Spyders (1998)-Conan - Return.jpg|El regreso De Stryn: 1998|link=Conan - Return Of Styrn (1998)-Conan - River.jpg|Río de sangre: 1998|link=Conan - River Of Blood (1999)-Conan Death.jpg|La muerte cubierta de oro: 1999|link=Conan Death Covered in Gold (2000)-Conan the Barbar.jpg|La Llama del demonio: 2000|link=Conan the Barbarian - Flame & the Fiend (2008)- W.jpg|¿Qué pasa si Conan: 2008|link= What If Conan (2008)-Wh.jpg|¿Qué pasa si Conan y Thor: 2008|link= What If Conan & Thor (2008)-Wha.jpg|¿Qué pasa si Conan y Lobezno: 2008|link=What If Conan & Wolverine 1 DarkHorse.jpg|Dark Horse presenta:|link=Dark Horse Comics Conan|linktext=Fundada en 1986. Dark Horse Comics es una editorial de cómics independiente estadounidense, considerada como la tercera más importante por detrás de Marvel Comics y DC Comics. Además de publicar numerosos cómics independientes, tiene varias licencias exclusivas para publicar cómics relacionados con el cine, a diferencia de otras editoriales estadounidenses, no suelen publicar series abiertas, prefiriendo las series limitadas y los números únicos. Dark Horse - Conan. 00.jpg|Conan: 2003-2008|link=Conan Dark Horse|linktext=En 2003, Dark Horse Comics y Conan Properties International anunciaron un nuevo cómic con las aventuras legendarias de Conan el cimmerio. Una serie mensual, que salió con su primer número en marzo de 2004 2003 The Chronicles of Conan.jpg|Las cronicas de Conan: 2003 (En curso)|link=The Chronicles of Conan|linktext=Recopilación de las historias publicadas originalmente en Conan el barbaro, de Marvel Comics,"una autentica joya que no os podeis perder. 2004 Conan & The Daughters of Midora.jpg|Conan y Las Hijas de Midora: 2004|link=Conan & The Daughters of Midora|linktext=Conan es contratado por un Rey para que vaya a tierras lejanas a rescatar a una de sus dos hijas, la que en el futuro será heredera del trono. 2005)-(2006 -Conan and the Demons of Khitai.jpg|Conan y los Demonios de Khitai: 2005 - 2006|link=Conan and the Demons of Khitai|linktext=El rey Conan recibe una invitación del reino oriental de Khitai para abrir el comercio de piedras preciosas y especias, se dirige con un pequeño ejército a esta tierra misteriosa. 2005)-Conan and the Jewels of Gwahlur.jpg|Conan y las Joyas de Gwahlur: 2005|link=Conan and the Jewels of Gwahlur|linktext=Adaptación de Robert E. Howard "Las Joyas de Gwahlur," 2005)-Conan volume.jpg|Conan Novelas Gráficas: 2005 (En curso)|link=Conan Graphic Novel.|linktext=Recopilación de Dark Horse Conan en grapa se recogen en una elegante colección en tapa rustica. (2006)-Age Of Conan.jpg|Aventuras de Hyborian: 2006|link=Age Of Conan - Hyborian Adventures|linktext=Cómic relacionado con un videojuego de Funcom. (2006)-Conan - of Thoth.jpg|El libro Thoth: 2006|link=Conan - Book of Thoth|linktext="El legendario guionista Len Wein en equipo con Kurt Busiek en esta miniserie de cuatro números, junto al dibujante Kelley Jones, maestro del terror" (2006)-Conan and the Songs.jpg|Las canciones de los Muertos: 2006|link=Conan and the Songs of the Dead|linktext=R. Lansdale se úne con su colaborador Jonah Hex, y Timothy Truman,en la historia, más áspera de Conan. (2006Conan The Spear.jpg|La lanza: 2006|link=Conan The Spear|linktext=Conan Free Comic Book Day 2006 Historias. (2007)-(2011)-Conan-The.jpg|Conan the Frazetta cover series: 2007-2011|link=Conan the Frazetta cover series|linktext=Dark Horse celebra el cumpleaños del bárbaro con una serie de edición especial de historias de Robert E. Howard con las cubiertas del ilustrador Frank Frazetta. (2007)-Conan and the Midnight.jpg|El Dios de medianoche: 2007|link=Conan and the Midnight God|linktext=Conan y el dios de medianoche se sitúa inmediatamente después de la novela: La hora del dragón de Robert E. Howard. (2008)-(2010)- Cimmerian.jpg|Conan el Cimmerio: 2008-2010|link=Conan the Cimmerian|linktext=El arte de Tomás Giorello es limpio y dinámico, sin que eso signifique que no sea detallado y realista, con lo que se une a una larga tradición de grandes ilustradores que han prestado su talento a plasmar las aventuras del bárbaro cimeriano. (2008)-Conan-The Blood.jpg|La Corona manchada de sangre y otras historias: 2008|link=Conan-The Blood-Stained Crown|linktext=Kurt Busiek se une a algunos de los mejores artistas y escritores en esta colección de historias independientes de Conan. (2008)-The Savage Sword of Conan..jpg|La Espada Salvaje de Conan-Paperback: 2008 (En curso)|link=The Savage Sword of Conan-Paperback (2010)-Conan-The Weight.jpg|El peso de la Corona: 2010|link=ConanThe Weight of the Crown (2010)-(2011)-Conan-Road Of.jpg|Conan. El Camino de los Reyes: 2010-2011|link=Conan Road of The Kings (2010)-Conan-The Newspa.jpg|Conan.Volumen diario de tiras: 2010|link=Conan- The Newspaper Strips (2010)-King Conan.jpg|Las Cronicas de El Rey Conan: 2010 (En curso)|link=King Conan Chronicles (2011)-Robert E Howard's.jpg|Robert E. Howard’s Savage Sword: 2010 (En curso)|link=R.E.H Savage Sword|linktext=Continuando con la tradición de Dark Horse de que los personajes de Robert E. Howard cobren vida, se enorgullece en presentar ¡ La Espada Salvaje de Robert E. Howard. (2010)-Conan-Barry Windsor.jpg|Conan-Barry Windsor Smith-Archivos: 2010|link=Conan-Barry Windsor Smith-Archives (2011)-Conan Island of.jpg|La Isla sin Retorno: 2011|link=Conan Island of no Return (2011)-Conan La máscar.jpg|La Mascara de Acheron: 2011|link=Conan-The Mask of Acheron (2011)-King Conan-The Scarle.jpg|La Ciudadela Escarlata: 2012|link=King Conan The Scarlet Citadel (2012)-Conan the Bar.jpg|Conan el Bárbaro: 2012 (En curso)|link=Conan The Barbarian Dark Horse (2012)-King Conan The Pho.jpg|El Fénix en la Espada: 2012|link=King Conan The Phoenix on the Sword Robert.jpg|Ilustradores de Conan presenta:|link=Illustrators of Conan|linktext=El salvaje Mundo de Conan & Galería de Artistas, rinde homenaje a Robert E. Howard. frak.jpg|Frank Frazetta - El ilustrador|link=Frank Frazetta - The illustrator|linktext=Frank Frazetta. sus ilustraciones marcaron época en series como Conan y fueron copiados por ilustradores en todo el mundo. Nea.jpg|Neal Adams|link=Neal Adams|linktext=Nacido el 6 de junio de 1941,historietista estadounidense, conocido principalmente por su trayectoria en DC Comics y en Marvel Comics. pjo.jpg|Patrick Jones|link=Patrick Jones|linktext=Ha trabajado para la mayoría de los principales editores de ciencia ficción y fantasía y en empresas de cine por todo el mundo, incluyendo los de Lucasfilm y los estudios Disney. Quien.jpg|Ken Kelly|link=Ken Kelly|linktext=Durante, Su Carrera de mas de 30 Años, se ha Centrado, en particular, en la Pintura de espada y brujería y fantasia heroica. jjus.jpg|Joe Jusko|link=Joe Jusko|linktext=Nacido en 1959 en Nueva York. Es uno de los principales portadistas de Comics en Estados Unidos, conocido por sus portadas de La espada salvaje de Conan. To.jpg|Tomás Giorello|link=Tomás Giorello|linktext=Fantastico dibujante e ilustrador que junto al guionista Timothy Truman se encarga de dar vida a las andanzas de nuestro cimmerio favorito, para la editorial Dark Horse. Sanju.jpg|Sanjulian|link=SanJulian|linktext=Sanjulián por el nombre con que ha firmado la mayoría de sus obras, es un fantastico ilustador e historietista español. Boris Vall.jpg|Boris Vallejo|link=Boris Vallejo|linktext=La legión de sus fidelísimos seguidores en el mundo lo llama «genio» y coincide en que su obra de culto redefinió el fantasy art. Bill Sienk.jpg|Bill Sienkiewicz|link=Bill Sienkiewicz|linktext=Nacido el 3 de mayo 1958, en Blakely, Pensilvania. Gerald.jpg|Gerald Brom|link=Gerald Brom Gary.jpg|Gary Gianni|link=Gary Gianni|linktext=Gianni se graduó de la Academia de Bellas Artes de Chicago en 1976, trabajó para el Chicago Tribune como ilustrador y como dibujante Greg.jpg|Greg Manchess|link=Greg Manchess DarkHorse Prox.jpg|Proximamente|link=Dark Horse Conan. News.|linktext=Dark Horse y el nuevo Conan, por más que busque no hay forma de encontrar una historia que sea decepcionante. Las habrá mejores o peores, pero todas cumplen con lo que están obligadas a dar las adaptaciónes de las novelas de Robert E. Howard. Estas son las novedades. ' '© 2016 Conan Properties International, LLC / Robert E. Howard Properties, LLC. El resto de los copyrights corresponden a los editores y autores de estos productos aquí mostrados, lo cual se hace con carácter exclusivamente informativo y / o promocional. link=El salvaje mundo de conanArchivo:ZxA_c.jpg ☀'Entre los años en que los oceanos se bebieron a la atlantida y a sus brillantes ciudades y los años del imperio de los hijos de arias, hubo una epoca fantastica, que nadie, ni en sus mas locos sueños pudo imaginal... En esa epoca hubo reinos esplendorosos, tendidos como mantos de oro bajo las estrellas. Los reinos de Nemedia, Ofir, Britunia e Hiperborea; Zamora, con sus hermosas mujeres de cabellos oscuros y sus misteriosas torres embrujadas y Zingara, con su espiritu caballeroso; Kot el reino que bordea las tierras pastorales de Shem; Estigia, con sus tumbas custodiadas por ominosas sombras; Hirkania, cuyos temibles jinetes vestian de hierro, seda y oro. ' Pero el reino mas orgulloso era Aquilonia, que dominaba por completo el oeste soñador. ' '''En este mundo nacio Conan, Conan al que llamais barbaro. ' '''La guía mas completa de todos los tiempos en Español de Conan, El Cimmerio: creado por "Robert E. Howard El novelista mas famoso de la espada y brujería. Todo lo publicado tanto de "Marvel cómics" como de "Dark Horse". Con lo mejores "Ilustradores" y Galería de "Merchandising" Un maravilloso recorrido en orden cronológico que formar los relatos de "El salvaje mundo de conan". Con todas las ilustraciones restauradas.link=El salvaje mundo de conan ' Robert E Howard 01 ARTICULOS click en la imagen copia.jpg|01 ARTICULOS "click en la imagen" ***|link=Robert E Howard Ro.jpg|01 ARTICULOS "click en la imagen" ***|link=Books Robert E Howard marv.jpg|29 ARTICULOS "click en la imagen"|link=Marvel Conan R.jpg|27 ARTICULOS "click en la imagen" ***|link=Dark Horse Comics Conan ICULOS.jpg|10 ARTICULOS "click en la imagen"|link=Illustrators of Conan Robert E copia.jpg|05 ARTICULOS "click en la imagen" ***|link=Merchandising Conan Marv.Il.jpg|"click en la imagen"|link=Marvel Ilustradores Proxii.jpg|09 ARTICULOS "click en la imagen" |link=Dark Horse Conan. News. 'link=El salvaje mundo de conanlink=http://es.elsalvajemundodeconan.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Blackhouserthumbthumb|left Categoría:Comics